Gallery:Jeremy Johnson/Season 2
' Jeremy Johnson ' is the crush and later boyfriend of Candace Flynn, older brother of Suzy Johnson and son of Jack Johnson and Mrs. Johnson. He is the guitar player for Jeremy and the Incidentals. He is apparently the founder and/or leader, since the group has been named after him. Read the full page... "The Lake Nose Monster" Candace saving Jeremy.jpg Jeremy saving Candace.jpg Candace agrees to rejoin.jpg "Interview With a Platypus" 202a- Jeremy gaming.png 202a- canderemy gaming 2.png 202a- canderemy cinderella 2.png 202a- candace fainting.png "Tip of the Day" Jeremy's Aglet Awareness ribbon.jpg "Backyard Aquarium" Candace calling Jeremy.jpg Jeremy cheering for Candace.jpg JeremyHoldingCandace.jpg Candace says yes to doing something with Jeremy.jpg Candace as she pushes on the frozen aquarium.jpg Jeremy relizies Candace did not look at her messages.jpg Candace replying she knows she did not look at her messages.jpg "Day of the Living Gelatin" Jeremy comes into Isabella's backyard with his gelatin sculpture.jpg Jeremy showing his gelatin sculpture.jpg Jeremy's gelatin gift.jpg Candace sees Jeremy's gelatin sculpture.jpg Candace likes Jeremy's gelatin creation.jpg "Chez Platypus" Jeremy and Candace talking to each other on the phone chez platypus.jpg Jeremy shy.jpg Jeremy happy Candace said yes.jpg Yes! (Chez Platypus).png Jeremy picks up Candace for their date.jpg Ta-da.png Calling mom to complain about the wait.jpg Jeremy pushing Candace to her seat.jpg Candace and Jeremy sitting together at a table.jpg Romance at last.jpg Jeremy telling Candcae that this is the best time yet in her backyard.jpg Candace telling her parents to go away.jpg Candace and Jeremy enjoying dinner.jpg "Perry Lays an Egg" Nice mom suit.jpg "Gaming the System" Candace and Jeremy in formal attire.png You... all... look beautiful.jpg "De Plane! De Plane!" Candace and stacy see Jeremy talking to some girl.png Jeremy de plane de plane.png Candace screaming that she is Candace Flynn.png Candace on the diving board before the pool gets dried out.png Jeremy getting ready to skateboard in the now dried up pool.png Jeremy is impressed with what Candace is doing.png A tangled mess.jpg "Let's Take a Quiz" Coltrane and Jeremy watch TV.jpg 209a- awkward canderemy.png "At the Car Wash" Super Saiyan Jeremy.png Candace and Jeremy hugging in the car wash.jpg "Oh, There You Are, Perry" Come home perry25.png "That Sinking Feeling" Jeremy talking with Candace in the backyard.jpg "The Baljeatles" Dancing at the Summer Rocks concert.jpg Fell down at the concert.jpg Snapshot 75 (5-6-2012 1-36 PM).png Candace hugging Jeremy.jpg "Spa Day" Building houses versus a spa day.jpg "Cheer Up Candace" Jeremy cancels their date.jpg Jeremy's ice cream cart.jpg Candace and Jeremy in the carriage.jpg "The Bully Code" Jeremy holding a windmill hotdog.jpg Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 4.56.14 PM.png Jeremy having just come out of the employees only room.jpg Jeremy putting the headset on Candace.jpg Jeremy telling Candace he is taking his break.jpg Jeremy getting ready to check the pictures that Candace sent him.jpg Candace takes Jeremy's phone from him.jpg Candace and Jeremy standing by the boy's contraption.jpg Candace hands Jeremy back his phone.jpg Candace and Jeremy headed on their way home.jpg Candace and Jeremy on their way home 2.jpg No worries, I quit.jpg "Nerdy Dancin'" Jeremy, Stacy, and Candace.JPG Some dance show.JPG NerdyDancin - Ferbalistic Groovatron 9000.PNG Candace and Jeremy Nerdy Dancin.jpg NerdyDancin - Jeremy Imitating Split.PNG Candace telling Jeremy she just wanted to have a good time.jpg I got ya big guy.jpg Candace and Jeremy walking out of the dance studio.jpg "Atlantis" Jeremy comes to the castle Candace and her mom are building.jpg Candace and Jeremy at the beach.jpg Jeremy mentions he is the judge of the sandcastle contest.jpg Candace, Jeremy and Linda at the beach.jpg Jeremy judging the sandcastles.jpg Jeremy judging the last sandcastle before Candace's sandcastle.jpg Jeremy right before taking a look at Candace's sandcastle.jpg Jeremy sees atlantis but thinks it is a part of Candace's sandcastle.jpg Jeremy telling Candace she won the sandcastle contest.jpg "Just Passing Through" JustStreching.png "Suddenly Suzy" Candace suit.PNG Candace getting sprayed by water from the hose.jpg Guess we're back on the clock.jpg "The Lizard Whisperer" Jeremy talking to Candace Lizard Whisperer.png Doof'n'Jeremy.jpg "Nerds of a Feather" Ducky Momo loves you, too.jpg "Wizard of Odd" Candace flirting with Jeremy in a tree costume.jpg ImALionTigerBearCub.jpg Wizard-of-odd-scene.png The tree costume starting to fall off.jpg Jeremy as the costume falls off.jpg Jeremy with the tree costume completely off.jpg Jeremy relizing the tree costume is off.jpg I'm free from the tree costume.jpg Jeremy as he finishes saying I'm free.jpg Jeremy goes to put his hands in front of his underwear.jpg File:and I am in my underwear.jpg|"... and I'm in my underwear…" File:Liontigerbear guy responds yes yes you are.jpg|"Yes. Yes, you are." Jeremy picking up his tree costume.jpg Jeremy picking up his tree costume 2.jpg Candace getting into the vehicle.jpg Jeremy saying better than taking the sidewalk.jpg You have no idea.jpg "Split Personality" Candace.png Candaceandjeremynearofakiss.png Splitpersonality-scene.png Jeremy and candace split personality 02.jpg "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" CD- Teens and Seniors.jpg "Make Play" "Candace Gets Busted" Breath.jpg To return to the page for Jeremy Johnson, click here. Category:Character galleries by season Category:Jeremy Johnson